


Waiting On Love

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Luka, Cringe-Ridden Nino, F/M, Homey Diner Atmosphere, M/M, Pansexual Adrien, Waiters & Waitresses, adrienette - Freeform, competitive Marinette, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: Ever think about how servers handle waiting on attractive people?





	Waiting On Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally for Lukadrien June about Day 2-Clumsy. I was going to write about how Luka spilled on Adrien's lap and tried to wipe him up ;) but he's kind of too cool for that. So I wrote this instead. Enjoy!

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were the proud owners of one of Paris’ best bakeries. Due to the popularity that the business had been getting from their pieces on the local news, they had finally decided to renovate and expand their small pastry empire. 

When the people who lived in the back of the building had moved out and no one had taken over the lease, the couple had decided to buy it out and open up the front of the store as a small sit-down diner. It was now had a homey sepia toned feel to it, and with the comfortable booths and tables and the warm sunlight in the dimming afternoon, it was the perfect place for business to boom.

As one would expect, everyone flocked to the newly refurbished bakery and it became a hotspot in a matter of days. What was most surprising was that the store became the destination for their daughter’s classmates, being as the school was right across the street parallel to them.

The customers and orders had skyrocketed. That being said, the family was overwhelmed, to say the least with the amount of work that they had to do to keep their impeccable image. Thus, they sought out applicants for the numerous positions available. Bakers, cashiers, deliverers, and waiters were coming out of the wood work to apply.

One of the most notable was a young boy in Marinette’s class, Luka Couffaine. His family worked as deliverers on their ship the Liberty, transporting different cargo across Paris’ waterways. So, what made it so interesting was when he came in with an application for a server. 

Marinette had put in a good word for him of course, and her parents saw the potential in having a handsome young man be one of the first faces you see when you walk into the store.

It was on a particularly long double shift that Luka and Marinette had gotten to talking about everything under the sun, ranging from their mutual love of Jagged Stone and music in general to the new school year fast approaching.

“It seems like you really have come out of your shell these past few weeks of break,” Marinette pointed out as she was sketching a doodle on a napkin by the counter.

Luka was wiping down a table that had just been vacated and stopped to look at his light reflection in the glossed over the surface. “I guess you could say that,” he replied.

“Well, we’ve definitely become better friends I think haha,” she said as she smiled in his direction.

Luka looked up. “For sure. I feel like I could tell you anything. And I haven’t always had a lot of close friends, so this is actually really nice.” He walked over and dropped the rag in a bucket of sanitizer below the counter and reclined on the one opposing Marinette’s doodling station. 

“Well then,” she continued as a devious smile appeared on her angelic face, “I have the question to end all questions.”

“Shoot.”

“Who do you like in our class?”

The question caught the musician a little off-guard. Marinette was friendly, but she was never one to pry. She must have had a reason.

“Why? Does someone in the class like moi?” He lobbed the question back to her court.

“Well, someone, maybe, might. It depends on if and who you have feelings for if you have them at all.”

Luka thought to all the new friends he had made in the past couple of weeks. Quite a few stood out as friends, but one in particular. He had already told Marinette about him being bisexual, and she had taken it very well, admitting that she was at least curious about her spectrum placing.

“I think we have may have a common crush, you and I.”

Marinette’s smile widened as she heard this. Her suspicions were right on the money.

“I already knew,” she said with a satisfied look. Luka looked at her and widened his eyes. Then a smile began to form on his face.

“Oh,” came the boy’s reply, “then it looks like we’re rivals in the game of love.”

“And may the best server win.” She extended out a hand which Luka took. And they shook on their newly found rivalry. 

What she knew, however, that he did not, was their shared love’s entire schedule. She knew that today he was headed over to the bakery with Nino and she was going to get to serve them.

The front had been hustling and bustling during the after-lunch rush, as the people’s collective sweet tooth had to be satisfied. Two couples remained in the diner area. Just then, the bell rang above the entrance and five girls walked in. Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix. Marinette mentally groaned. She loved her friends but she knew they would want her as their server. 

Sabine poked her head around the corner of the small office behind the cashier’s wall. “Hey Marinette, it looks like you are free right now, please go wait on that group. They are your friends, right?” She smiled as she ducked back into the back.

Marinette and Luka exchanged knowing smiles. She would be busy with the pentagram of girls that had trapped her in a societal convention, while Luka was free to take on another table. The one that had just appeared in the doorway.

The bell chimed again and in came Nino along with none other than Adrien Agreste, his golden blonde locks bouncing playfully and somehow lighting up the amber hue of the room.

“You win round one,” Marinette said as they came around the counter. As Marinette went off to her side of the front to take care of her entourage, Luka greeted Adrien and Nino and sat them in one of his booths. He passed out the menus and broke into his usual customer service spiel.

“Hey guys, my name’s Luka, I’ll be your server today, can I get you started with something to drink?” As he said this he eyed both boys but particularly the cute blonde. 

Nino seemed to notice and broke into his own smile. “Yeah, can I get a caramel latte? And two croissants, thanks.” He passed his menu back.

Adrien looked down at the menu as if he didn’t already know what he wanted. “Can I get the blackberry smoothie? And I guess two croissants for me too.” He folded the menu, looked up to Luka and smiled. Then he noticed how Luka’s stare was starting to linger. He quickly broke out of it and grabbed the menu quickly.

“Uh yeah, absolutely, coming right up!” He then dashed to the back and rang up the orders. 

Marinette had seen the whole thing while she was still taking the orders for the girls, and she smiled. What a goof. She may also rival him in awkwardness around their crush. What is she thinking; she dominated in that department.

The girls snapped her back to reality to finish off their orders and gathered their menus. 

“I’ll be back with your orders in a bit!”

She doubled back to the cashier counter and saw Luka fixing the drinks while the croissants were being freshly made. He blended up Adrien’s blackberry smoothie and began to pour it into a cup marked Adrien with a smiley face right beside it.

Nino and Adrien were on their phones. Then, Nino got an idea. He decided to take part in the festivities too. He had seen how Luka and Marinette were looking toward each other. He knew Marinette had a crush on Adrien even though the boy was oblivious to it. And by the longing eyes that Luka had given him, he bet his two croissants that he had the hots for the model boy as well. 

“So, what do you think of Luka?” he prodded.

Adrien perked up from his phone. “Um, I guess he’s cool. He was super friendly when we were on his family’s boat at the Paris Music Festival. 

Nino rolled his eyes. “I know but what do you think of him?”

Nino and Adrien had been open and honest with each other ever since they became friends, and Nino quickly began to notice how he had paid equal attention to famous idols regardless of their sexes. His theory was confirmed when Adrien came out to only him as pansexual. 

“Um,” Adrien felt a slight blush rise from his cheeks. “He’s kind of cute, in a punk rock kind of way.” Truth be told, Adrien Agreste had fallen into winding pining road that led to the said punk boy.

“Then why didn’t you notice how he was staring at you?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “I thought I had something on my face or in my teeth!” He smiled and looked down. “Was he really looking at me that much?”

Nino sighed. “If looks could make love, you’d be buried up to your neck in-“

“OKAAAY I get it thanks!” Adrien’s blush had become more apparent now and he had held his hands out to stop his friend from finishing his promiscuous thought. If that was true, however, Adrien wanted to be the one to make sure of it.

Back at the counter, Marinette took to wall’s window loft to call out her table’s orders. Then she turned to ring them up, applying the discount. Then she saw on Luka’s receipt pile he had done the same thing for his new customers.

“Playing it a little close there, aren’t you?” Marinette’s tone was friendly but without looking Luka could tell she had her game face on.

He finished up Nino’s drink, which did not have a smiley face on it, and turned back around, drinks placed on a square serving tray. “I don’t know what you mean sweetie.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. She knew that nickname was reserved for when he was being coy.

“Well, hope they enjoy their drinks.” Don’t slip and fall.

Luka nodded his head, grabbed the croissant platter from the window, and made his way back to Adrien and Nino.

Marinette had to finish up her friends’ drinks and wait for the croissant platter that they had unanimously agreed on. What was with everyone and their croissants today? It was almost like lazy writing…

As Luka dropped off the boys’ orders, Nino nudged Adrien’s leg under the table and nodded, prodding him to talk to his crush.

“So um, Luka, are you uhm excited for the new school year?”

Adrien felt Nino spiritually facepalm and looked up to meet Luka’s answer.

Luka had to be daydreaming, his crush was really trying to start a conversation with him. Nobody pinch him. “Uh yeah I guess, I mean I’m excited to start it off with everyone, I mean especially you-Uh I mean you guys!” He laughed off his slip of the tongue and felt his face warm.

“Oh cool haha, um I’m glad you’re going to be at school too.” They both looked away from each other and scratched the back of their heads, both equally flustered by the exchange.

Nino just sat and watched it and could not control his body as it doubled over in cringe.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your drinks!” He said abruptly and made a beeline for the back.

Luka and Nino exhaled and groaned in unison. 

“Why is it I always have to suffer your second-hand embarrassment?” Nino asked as he took to his food.

Adrien shrugged. “I guess you’re just too empathetic. You’ve obviously been in my shoes.”

“Sure, when I started dating Alya.” He looked over at his girlfriend who looked right back, and they sent air kisses through the shop.

Adrien made like he was vomiting from the exchange, but he was jealous. He kind of wanted that cutesy aspect of a relationship.

As Nino ate his food and checked his phone, Adrien took his new drink which had a dark purple-blue hue to it. He sipped on it as he checked his phone as well.

It was when he got to about halfway through the drink that Nino realized what was on the cup facing away from Adrien. He pointed at it dramatically and Adrien looked at him and then the direction of the pointed finger. He turned the cup around and with widened eyes, almost had a full breakdown.

“That’s not just a normal smiley face dude.” 

Adrien sputtered at what it could mean, but he had not been successful in making the first move. He kicked himself. Well, two can play at that game.

When they had gotten over the realization and began talking about what Adrien would do, he started to formulate a plan of action. Or be it reaction. 

When they finished their food and half empty drinks, they went to the counter to settle the bill. 

“Did you find everything to be to your liking?” Luka said as he rang them up, not immediately making eye contact with either of them but still with a smile on his lips. 

Oh, he was too good. They handed him their debit cards. 

“Yeah, actually, I really liked the new smoothie,” The blonde said warmly.

“I’m glad,” came the blunette. He slid the receipts back to him after ringing up their food. “Top one is mine, bottom is yours.” At this, he winked at Adrien.

Adrien’s face was beet-red at that and he quickly scribbled down his tip and total as Nino did the same thing after him.

Nino waved goodbye to Luka and Adrien fumbled out some sort of farewell-gibberish hybrid.

They exited the store and Luka could still see his love through the clear glass windows. He had his face in his hands for some reason and Nino had his arm around him comforting him. Luka chuckled.

“Sooo.” Marinette came around the corner with the cash from her friends and bumped her hip into Luka’s. 

“So what?” was his reply.

“How good was the tip? And don’t get it twisted, I meant on the bill.” She hopped on the counter and crossed her legs smugly.

Luka hadn’t even seen how much the two had left him. They were both at a discount so he didn’t expect that much. Nino did the 20% because of course. Tip your wait staff folks. 

He then looked at Adrien’s and what he saw blew his mind. 

Adrien’s total was equal, but his tip read: IOU. And below was his phone number and a smiley face. 

He had made the final move, but the game had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are welcomed! On tumblr at otpcruiseliner.


End file.
